


Мое предназначение

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Dragons, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Happy Ending, Mythology References, Soulmates, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Три года дается детям что бы найти свое предназначение в этом мире. Кое-кто, третий год не может найти родственную душу...





	Мое предназначение

\- Если вы не будете ухаживать за своим существом, то...  
Парень с задней парты резко встал. Учитель и другие ученики тут же затихли, напряженно наблюдая за ним. Его взгляд стал пустым, как будто он впал в транс... Парень вышел из класса.   
К сожалению, я знал, куда он шел. Все знали.   
«Поздравляю, парень. Тебе очень повезло».  
Урок продолжился, но в более резвом темпе. Еще один нашел свое животное.   
Еще. Один.   
Я же снова рассердился.   
«Когда уже настанет моя очередь?! Ну, когда?! Сколько я буду здесь?!».  
Место, где я находился, называлось Академией Дрессировщиков. В первый год здесь учат уходу за различными животными, начиная от мелкого тушканчика и заканчивая драконами и грифонами. После этого, когда Вы все-таки нашли своего животного, то Вас переводят на курс выше, где обучают обращению со своим животным и пользованию особой связью. Связь дрессировщика и животного позволяла общаться на расстоянии, чувствовать все, что чувствовало оно и наоборот, ну, и тому подобное.   
Но была одна деталь - если Вы не нашли своего животного в течение трех лет обучения в Академии, то Вас исключают.   
Я здесь уже два года восемь месяцев и двадцать девять дней.   
Многие считали, что три года был слишком большим сроком и достаточно было и двух, но директор отказывался менять эту цифру. Как мне сказали, он сам был на грани отчисления. Правда, и животное у него было необычное - сова–перевертыш. Я пару раз видел, как она перевоплощалась... брр... век такое не забуду!  
Занятие закончилось, и, хотя я слушал этот курс уже второй раз, иногда необходимо было освежить знания. Ну, и вдруг я все же почувствую то, что чувствуют другие.  
Я сменил уже классов пять точно. За два года я видел, как почти сотня людей нашли своих животных.   
«Надо меньше об этом думать! А то впаду в депрессию».  
А, возможно, уже впал.   
Те, кто прослушал целый год занятий и все еще не нашли своего животного, отправлялись заботиться о них и всячески практиковать свои знания.   
В основании Академии расположился заповедник. Почему заповедник? А потому, что он занимал много большую площадь, чем сама Академия. Здесь было множество секторов: пустыни, тундры, пещеры, горы и прочее, которые населяло множество существ.   
И среди всего этого великого множества я еще не нашел своего единственного.   
\- Аргх!!! - я похлопал себя по щекам. – Хватит мне уже!   
\- Что - хватит, Виллен?   
Тихий и властный голос, убаюкивающий и заставляющий держать ухо востро. Я обернулся и склонил голову.   
\- Ничего, директор. Просто злюсь. Опять.   
Директору было уже под сорок, но различные редкие животные позволяли жить гораздо дольше. И, несмотря на морщинки, уже появившиеся в уголках глаз, он все еще выглядел на тридцать, не больше. Как и у всех истинных предков основателя Академии Лироя Вустера, у него было утонченное лицо, выдававшее потомка аристократа, и властный взгляд. Но сегодняшний директор был очень добрым и отзывчивым. Он старался помочь всем и каждому. Как только он узнал, что я не получил своего животного в первый год обучения, он взял меня под свою опеку. Когда подошел уже второй год, он позволил ухаживать мне за одним из самых редких животных.   
Среди дрессировщиков устоялось мнение, что самыми сложными в понимании были мифические животные. Именно о них воспевались легенды, именно их владельцы достигали величия в чем-либо.   
Передо мной стоял живой пример. Директор Академии - Джек Вустер, владелец совы–перевертыша. Были, конечно, и более экзотичные животные, но... сейчас именно он владел единственным мифическим. И, найдя свое животное, он практически сразу отличился. Тогда Академией заведовал его отец, который, к сожалению, поругался с одним местным королем, и этот самый король, лелея свою эгоистичность и напыщенность, решил напасть на Академию. Именно в этот момент Джек и получил свою сову.   
Он ворвался на поле боя, а перевертыш раскидывал солдат, как котят. Наверное, если бы не они, другие животные–перевертыши не присоединились бы к защите Академии, а за ними и все остальные, кто не имел своего хозяина.   
Это произошло за месяц до исключения Джека из Академии. Но это было почти двадцать лет назад, и после этого все новички получали своих животных после года или около того. Именно поэтому он и беспокоился за меня.   
Возможно, я буду первым в истории Академии, кто так и не получит своего животного.   
Он потрепал меня по голове. Конечно, с одной стороны мне была приятна эта забота, ведь своих родителей я так и не узнал, или, другими словами, я был сиротой, а у него, в свою очередь, не было детей. Мы тоже в каком-то роде нашли друг друга. Но с другой - это меня бесило! Неужели постоянно необходимо было за мной следить?  
\- Успокойся, все будет хорошо.   
Да, он всегда так говорил, и это даже немного успокаивало.   
Я глубоко вздохнул и, кивком попрощавшись с наставником, направился в заповедник – нужно было помыть Леонору.  
Леонора - это старая дракониха, бывшая одной из последних в своем роду. Ну, как старая, она проживет еще пару–тройку тысяч лет, а потом уйдет вслед за своим всадником. Помните еще того короля? Так вот, если появлялся всадник дракона, то это весть в момент разлеталась по всему материку. В итоге всадник, только-только нашедший Леонору, был убит. Правда, король таким образом нарушил старое строгое соглашение, и сам не прожил и дня после того, как узнал о гибели всадника.   
Шкура у Леоноры была красивого благородного бронзового цвета. Рядом лежали три кожистых яйца. Скоро из них вылупятся маленькие дракончики и, возможно, даже сразу получат своих владельцев. Хотя, многие сомневались, ведь для драконов необходимо было иметь абсолютно чистые сердца. Но так было по легенде. Тем не менее, у всех драконов когда-то были свои всадники, и находились они в течение года.   
Я даже не надеялся, что стану владельцем такого существа – когда я был в сиротском приюте, я часто воровал и обманывал, ну, а по-другому там и не выживешь… Я вздохнул и принялся за чистку шкуры Леоноры, она довольно заурчала.   
«Мне бы какого-нибудь тушканчика… или мышку. И я буду доволен», - подумал я, провожая взглядом парочку студентов, проходивших мимо и вовсю щебетавших о том, как же хорошо жилось на свете со своим животным.   
А у них ведь были самая обычная кошка и воробей!   
И одновременно я понимал, что был слишком эгоистичным, ведь я хотел чего-то более необычного, не такого, как у всех… Ох! Так я точно никогда не получу даже маленького тушканчика! 

  
***

  
Я сидел в конце одного из неиспользуемых коридоров и держался за голову.   
Два года одиннадцать месяцев и тридцать дней...  
Остался один день.   
Один день!   
Сегодня не ходил ни на какие лекции. Я не был даже в заповеднике, несмотря на то, что директор нагрузил меня работой по самое не могу. Он был в отчаянии, также как и я. Он надеялся, что, ухаживая за животными, я как-нибудь налажу связь с ними. Но за последние три месяца я увидел множество животных, от малого до великого. Грифон даже оставил мне на память шрам на плече, а виверна была крайне удивлена, когда я пришел убирать за ней.   
Меня всего трясло. Вчера я даже собрал вещи, думая уехать уже сегодня. Но директор мне строго запретил - он до последнего верил.   
И я послушал его. Дурак.   
Раздались хлопки открывшихся дверей. Урок закончился. Надо было идти в заповедник. Хотя никто и не будет спрашивать, почему я не пришел бы туда.   
Я вышел из заброшенного крыла и слился с толпой. Кто-то из первогодок обсуждал животных, более старшие студенты показывали уже своих друг другу.   
Внезапно мою голову сковала резкая боль. Очень сильная. Я облокотился о стену и скатился по ней на пол, не в силах стоять на ногах. Моя голова раскалывалась. Народ испуганно оглядывался на меня, некоторые старались помочь. Я закричал. Казалось, мой мозг начал плавиться - настолько мне было плохо.   
Меня попытались поставить на ноги, но тело меня не слушалось. Я стонал и пытался нащупать хоть какую-то опору. Меня начало мутить, голова кружилась.   
Неожиданно все прекратилось, и меня наполнило безмерное спокойствие. Я, весь в холодном поту, сидел на полу. Сверху на меня, обеспокоенно что-то спрашивая, смотрела пара знакомых, но все их слова доносились словно издалека, как будто сквозь толщу воды. В ушах звенело.   
Но вдруг очень четко раздался голос.   
Меня снова бросило в пот. Он звал меня. Я резко встал. Меня снова начало мутить, поэтому пришлось облокотиться о стену и медленно идти по коридору. В какой-то момент боль снова пронзила мою голову. Застонав сквозь стиснутые до боли зубы, я продолжил идти дальше. Голос становился громче, от него разрывалась голова.   
А после он перерос в рев, какого я никогда раньше не слышал.   
У меня как будто выросли крылья. Я побежал. Побежал так быстро, как никогда, спотыкаясь и снова поднимаясь, расталкивая студентов и преподавателей. Кто-то на меня орал, кто-то даже не обратил внимания. Я бежал, бежал до тех пор, пока не столкнулся с директором. Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня, и я не выдержал.   
\- Я слышу его! - я радостно закричал, хлюпая носом. Из глаз хлынули слезы. – Я его слышу!   
В этот миг он испытал столько эмоций - и беспокойство, и радость, и гордость... Потрепав меня по волосам, мужчина подтолкнул меня в сторону заповедника.   
Впервые с замиранием сердца я носился от сектора к сектору и вглядывался в обитателей. Я искал долго, а мою голову разрывал не прекращавшийся рев. И, хотя мне было тяжело, я все же шел.   
Но ни одно существо не обращало на меня внимания. Я шел дальше и дальше, вглубь заповедника. Грифон приветливо взмахнул мне крыльями, но этот рев в моей голове точно принадлежал не ему. Потом я услышал его вживую.   
Я со всех ног бросился на голос. Стойла Леонор!  
Я сделал глубокий вздох, успокаиваясь, и открыл стойла.   
Вокруг драконихи суетились три маленьких дракончика. Мать вылизывала их от остатков яиц, а они ревели. Тот, кто сегодня за ней убирал, лежал в обмороке и, кажется, кусок скорлупы был тому виной. На меня, моргнув зеленым глазом, взглянул один из дракончиков.   
«Еда? Мама, это еда?».  
Впервые я услышал рев Леоноры, и меня аж передернуло, хотя он был больше похож на гортанный смех. Она подтолкнула этого дракона ко мне. Я упал перед ним на колени. Было слышно, как мои слезы разбивались о сено. Дракончик несколько долгих секунд рассматривал меня, вертя головой, как птица, из стороны в сторону. Я обнял его, на что тот ответил кряхтением.   
Сзади послышался звук открываемой двери.  
\- Знаешь, почему я не меняю срок в академии? Все достаточно просто - драконы вылупляются только через три года. Леонора отложила яйца за день до твоего прибытия.   
Дракончик ласково потерся об мое плечо - он понимал, через что я прошел. 


End file.
